


Mine

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy, Dark, Dark Character, Disturbing Themes, First Time, Fucked Up, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're mine now. All mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, and mine alone forever. I am not going to let anyone else have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Dick's smile was different that night. It looked exactly the same as every other smile he had ever made, but this one meant something different. There was a different vibe behind it. The smiles he usually made were full of joy, warmth, and love. This smile, however, made the world seem as if it had gone still. Not in a good way. In a way that created silences thick enough to drown people in and stopped the heartbeats of every living thing in the galaxy.

Dick closed the door behind him, "Hey babe." The creaking sound the door always made when it was shut was unusually loud for some reason or another. Tim would have to remember to fix that later.

"You're later than usual." Tim stated.

Dick curled up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Tim, "I guess I am."

Tim inhaled though his nose, "Something is off about you. What's wrong?"

Dick shook his head, "Nothing baby. Nothing at all. I just-- I just made a good life decision that I had been putting off for years and now I am not even sure why I put it off anymore… I have never felt better in my life. It's like a weight has been lifted. I love you Timmy."

Tim rolled over to look back at Dick, "Are you high?"

Dick frowned and ruffled Tim's hair, "Well, I do feel good, but trust me when I say drugs are not really a part of it. You love me too, right?" Dick asked the last sentence with an uncertain tone and a serious expression as if he genuinely wasn't sure.

Tim nodded, "Of course I love you. You are my big brother."

Dick tightened his grip on Tim, "That I am. I'm going to keep you safe forever and ever and ever you know."

"Why are you-" Tim never got to finish asking that question because Dick did something completely unexpected.

What did he do? He rolled them over so that he was directly on top of Tim and shoving his tongue into the poor boy's mouth.

Tim managed to break the kiss, "What do you think you are doing?"

Dick ran his hand down Tim's face, "Today's experiences taught me a very important lesson. If I want something I should indulge. No hesitating and no holding back. I want you."

Tim was borderline terrified, "What exactly happened? What did you do?"

"Not important." Dick began to nibble and kiss and suck at Tim's neck.

This was all going to quickly for Tim, "Where did you even get the idea to…? Why me? Wh-"

Dick cut him off with another kiss (read as forceful invasion of Tim's mouth), "I love you little brother. That's why."

Tim thought for a few moments on how to respond to that, "You… you know that I love you too, but this… this is all way to sudden. We should take it slow. I think it would be wiser that way."

Dick dipped his hips down so that they met Tim's smile still on his face, "You need to relax Timmy. Let me show you how much I love you."

Tim surrendered by melting into the next kiss. Dick gripped Tim's hair tight and deepened the kiss as much as he could.

It did not take very long at all for their activities to be moved to the bedroom.

They moved together softly, tenderly. They made love. Or as the more crude and tactless would put it, they fucked. Dick fucked Tim into the mattress. It was everything Dick had hoped for and a everything that Tim was afraid of earlier.

In the aftermath Tim fell asleep in Dick's arms. Dick's embrace was warm and comfortable and… not safe, but it was easy to fancy them safe.

Dick kissed Tim on the forehead and was careful not to wake the teen as he whispered, "You're mine now. All mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, and mine alone forever. I am not going to let anyone else have you. The clone can't have you. Jaybird can't have you. Bruce can't have you. Cullen can't have you. Bart can't have you. Ra's can't have you. Roy can't have you. Steph can't have you. Tam can't have you. Cass can't have you. No one can have you… but me. When I took that lady's life tonight it opened my eyes to many things. I was blind before. You really do love me, but it… it just doesn't feel like enough. Nevermind. It will be in time. I love you baby."

If Tim would have been awake to hear him he would have run. Run, run, run, and never come back.

But Tim didn't hear him. He was asleep. He simply snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention in science class or Spanish class. There needs to be more fics that include Dick being a creep. Really. Thank you for reading!


End file.
